General Ryan (The Hills Have Eyes)
General Ryan is a fictional army officer and a main character from The Hills Have Eyes: The Beginning graphic novel; a brutal man and racist, General Ryan has a history with the monstrous Hill People in Yuma Flats, New Mexico. Fictional character history The son of an apparently high-ranking army officer, Lieutenant Ryan accompanied General Slaughter and lawyer Mr. Goldberg to a town in New Mexico with the intent of buying the property of its residents, which would then be used to test nuclear bombs. After the towns residents refused to sell their land, Ryan and several of his friends, having become drunk in a strip bar, went back to the town for some "fun". Capturing the Sawney Bean family, Ryan brutalized the family patriarch, Dan and said he would kill his son unless he sold his land to the army. Enraged at Ryan for threatening his son, Dan lunged at Ryan and was shot in the head by him, instantly dying. Realizing what he had done, Ryan, panicking, threatened Dan's widow, Karen, and her son before fleeing. The next day, Ryan, General Slaughter, Mr. Goldberg and several other army officers were traveling back to the town when they were attacked by the enraged residents of the town, who had begun sniping them. After General Slaughter and several others were killed, Ryan, who had an ear shot off, fled the scene, abandoning the apparently still living and seriously wounded Mr. Goldberg, Ryan not caring about the "Jew lawyer". When the army began its assault on the town in retaliation for the murder of General Slaughter, Ryan, after finding Karen and her son, brought them to an empty house and, blaming Karen for his damaged ear, began to brutalize them. Ryan was found a short time later by a superior officer and several others, in the midst of preparing to rape Karen, after killing her son. Restraining Ryan and ignoring his threats about what his father would do, the commanding officer promised Karen that Ryan would be persecuted to the full extant of the law and let her go, not noticing her stealing Ryan's dog tags. After kicking Ryan to the ground, the officer ordered his men to not speak a word of these events to anyone, after having them transport Ryan back to camp. Ryan apparently escaped punishment or wasn't persecuted at all, as he was next shown overseeing the nuclear tests where the town that caused him so much trouble once was. Years later in the comic, Ryan, now promoted to the rank of general, led the army invasion of a nuclear test village inhabited by murderous, as Ryan described them "incest-loving backwards-mountain fucks", who Ryan assumed were the people he encountered years earlier. After being informed by his minion Blair that a general named Ryan was invading their town, mutant leader Hades, ordered that General Ryan be taken to him, alive. When the mutants and army fought, Ryan, while shooting an attacking mutant, was knocked unconscious from a blow from behind and dragged away by mutants. The end of the comic reveals that the story about the origin and history of the mutants was being told by Hades to a beaten and bound General Ryan; after telling Ryan about how his army destroyed the mutants town, Hades revealed to Ryan his old dog tags, given to Hades by his mother, Karen. After showing Ryan the dog tags, Hades announced to his nearby, blade-wielding mutant brethren that it was "dinner time". References * The Hills Have Eyes: The Beginning (2007) Category:The Hills Have Eyes characters Category:Fox Atomic Comics characters Category:Fictional generals Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional lieutenants Category:Fictional rapists Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2007